


A Snow Day

by BarbaraS



Category: 2018 Vicbourne Advent Calendar, Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbaraS/pseuds/BarbaraS
Summary: Victoria and Lord M take a walk in the snow.  Written for the 2018 Vicbourne Advent Calendar.





	A Snow Day

When Victoria looked out the window that morning, she saw that a heavy snow had fallen overnight. Snow was always a surprise, she thought. You can hear the rain, but you can’t hear the snow. 

Later, the Prime Minister arrived for his usual meeting. After they had taken care of the red boxes, Victoria said, “Let’s take a walk outside, Lord M.”

“Are you sure, Ma’am?” he said. “It’s so cold and the snow is deep.”

“Oh yes. I love the fresh air.”

“All right, Ma’am, but we must wrap up well.”

Harriet and Emma wanted to go too and soon all four of them, wrapped up in heavy coats and boots, were tramping their way through the snow. They all laughed at their difficulty in walking. 

Suddenly Victoria fell down and she laughed as she sat there. William offered her an arm up, and he kept her arm in his as they continued walking.

Seeing the way William and Victoria looked at each other, Emma whispered to Harriet, “Let’s give them a few minutes.” They stood there for awhile, then went off in a different direction.

Victoria and William walked along, laughing as they made their way through the snow, not noticing that Emma and Harriet were no longer with them. 

They came to a place that was in the shelter of the glasshouses, where the snow wasn’t so deep, and wandered around to the back of the structure. 

Victoria leaned against William and he put his arm around her. She burrowed into his side and they stood like that for awhile, just breathing. Then she turned into him and put her arms around his waist, laying her head against his chest, and he put both his arms around her. 

She looked up at him, “Lord M, William.” 

“Shh,” he said, “Don’t say anything. Let’s just enjoy the moment.”

He held her close and laid his cheek on top of her head. 

After awhile they heard laughter getting closer and closer; Harriet and Emma had returned.

William and Victoria stepped away from their hug and faced the others as they appeared. “We wondered where you were!” William said with a smile. 

“We’re really cold. Let’s go back,” Harriet said, shivering.

“What do you say, Ma’am? Should we go back?” William asked as he offered Victoria his arm and looked into her eyes.

“Oh all right,” Victoria said with a little pout. “But let’s have hot chocolate and cake once we get there!” That thought made her smile again.

“That sounds wonderful!” Harriet said. “Oh, yes!” Emma chimed in.

Harriet and Emma set off, walking quickly. 

Victoria and William followed slowly, looking into each other’s eyes and smiling.


End file.
